1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to conferencing systems, and more particularly to a high resolution videoconferencing system.
2. Description of the Background Art
Conventionally, videoconferencing systems utilize video cameras to capture an image of the conference participants for transmission to a remote conferencing site. A conventional (stationary or movable) video camera can only capture one image or one view of a conferencing site at a certain point in time. In order to capture different images or views of a conferencing site at different points in time, a conventional video camera may be beneficially provided with a device for adjusting a rotational orientation of the camera. Positioning devices designed to rotate the camera about two orthogonal axes typically utilize two actuators: a first actuator rotates the camera about a vertical axis and a second actuator rotates the camera about a horizontal axis perpendicular to the camera's vertical axis. Rotation of the camera about the horizontal axis is referred to as “panning”, while rotation about the vertical axis is referred to as “tilting.” As such, devices for rotating the camera about the horizontal and vertical axis are commonly referred to as “pan/tilt positioning devices.” Further, to capture an image or view that is of a particular interest, such as the image of a speaking conference participant, a conventional video camera would require a set of zoom lenses for performing zooming functions, resulting in a “pan/tilt/zoom” (“PZT”) camera.
Disadvantageously, conventional PZT cameras have many shortcomings. First, movement of mechanical components in the positioning device can generate a substantial amount of noise. These movements and noise can be annoying and distracting to the conference participants. More importantly, the noise can interfere with acoustic localization techniques utilized to automatically orient the camera in a direction of the speaking participant. Secondly, the mechanical components in the positioning device may be susceptible to misalignment or breakage due to wear or rough handling, thereby rendering the positioning device partially or fully inoperative. A further disadvantage is complexity in manufacturing of the positioning device; thus resulting in high manufacturing costs and, subsequently, high consumer prices.
With the development of technology, sizes of display screens in videoconferencing systems are getting larger and larger. Consequently, positions of participant speakers on the display screen can change over a large span area. Disadvantageously, however, conventional videoconferencing systems are unable to adjust to a new participant speaker position as the position changes over the large span area.
Therefore, there is a need for a videoconferencing system and method which captures multiple views of a conferencing site without involving a complex mechanical structure. There is another need for a videoconferencing system and method which adjusts acoustics relative to a speaker's position.